


Во сне

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Было сладко и остро - одновременно.





	Во сне

Было сладко и остро – одновременно. Было мало и много – тоже. Саймону хотелось прижаться сильнее, податься навстречу, но куда уж больше. Под ладонями чувствовалась широкая спина Йоны, под пальцами – напряженные от долгого сидения за компьютером мышцы. Под губами – чужие губы. Настойчивые и податливые. Дразнящие и дарящие наслаждение.

Саймону не хотелось, чтобы этот момент кончался. Он чувствовал себя так, будто сбылись все его мечты разом – настолько хорошо ему было. Он целовал Йону, тот отвечал на его поцелуй. Причем отвечал так, что становилось понятно – его чувства взаимны. Безоговорочно.

Саймон ничего не хотел менять.

Он не помнил, как так получилось. Не помнил, кто кого поцеловал первым. Но это не имело никакого значения, ведь главное – это случилось. Главное, дни, когда он ходил тихой тенью, провожая Йону взглядом и постоянно отводя глаза, страшась быть замеченным и в то же время мечтая об этом, прошли не зря. Он не хотел признаваться, просто не верил в то, что у них могло бы что-то получиться. Ему восемнадцать, Йоне – почти на десять лет больше, и почему-то ни с кем и никогда эта разница не ощущалась как обрыв – манящий, чарующий, обрыв, с которого _хотелось_ прыгнуть, сделать шаг, совершив отчаянное падение вниз, в ту самую бездну. Саймону было страшно, но еще страшнее – _упустить_ момент и _не попробовать_ , так и _не узнать_ что же эта бездна готова ему подарить.

И вот оно. Йона целовал его, прижимая к себе; щеки горели не столько от того, как кололась его борода, сколько от жуткого стыда, накрывшего Саймона с головой. Он и сам не находил причин этому чувству; казалось, в один момент вспомнились все глупые сомнения и не менее глупые сны, в которых – господи боже – мечталось исключительно о Йоне. О его сильных руках, мощном теле и жарких прикосновениях. 

И все было таким настоящим, таким реальным, что Саймон не мог поверить себе самому. Казалось, это – сон, очередной чертов сон, после которого просыпаешься только с одним желанием: занять ванную раньше соседа по комнате, чтобы избежать взглядов и вопросов. Но Йона коснулся ниже, опустил ладонь Саймону на поясницу, слегка надавил пальцами, огладил ямочки Венеры, и Саймон подался навстречу, вжался сильнее, чувствуя, как горит все внутри, и...

…проснулся. Проснулся!

Саймон осторожно повернулся в кровати, все еще чувствуя чужие до боли желанные прикосновения, и взглянул на соседа. Тот спал, и Саймон, стараясь не шуметь, пробрался в ванную.

А утром, смотря на Йону на общем сборе, он подумал, что не стоит и пытаться. Не стоит и думать о том, что у них может что-то быть. Он помнил то чувство потери, с которым проснулся, до сих пор ощущал его горький привкус на губах, и понимал, что в жизни такого не хочет. Сначала привязаться, а потом снова разъехаться по разным странам и городам – это слишком.

Саймон усмехнулся и легко потряс головой, отворачиваясь от Йоны.

Нет уж. Хватит. Так будет лучше. А свою дурацкую влюбленность он как-нибудь переживет. Пусть даже там, во сне, было одновременно остро и сладко.


End file.
